


Уникальная методика Гарри Поттера по развлечениям на скучных совещаниях

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Idiots in Love, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Нет ничего скучнее утренних совещаний у Робардса. И нет ничего ужаснее Гарри Поттера, который решил развлечь Драко, показав ему, что о нем думает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Уникальная методика Гарри Поттера по развлечениям на скучных совещаниях

— И одна дама из Гринвича даже успела поговорить с репортером «Сан», — продолжал Робардс. — Все едва не попало в газеты!

Его речь длилась уже двадцать две минуты и сорок секунд, и, судя по всему, он только начал входить во вкус. Предыдущий рекорд составлял двадцать восемь минут и пятьдесят две секунды и принадлежал Деннисону, тот однажды перепутал шарф, которым задушили жертву, со своим и ушел в нем домой. У Драко и Гарри были все шансы побить его результат. 

Гарри пожал плечами — немного виновато:

— Это же «Сан». Вчерашний выпуск вышел с передовицей: «Управляется ли Великобритания гей-мафией?» Никто не воспринимает их всерьез. 

Если он надеялся, что это успокоит Робардса, слова он выбрал неподходящие. 

— А, выходит, раз это всего лишь «Сан», то можно выпускать на улицу, полную маглов, стаю пикирующих злыдней? Все равно же никто не поверит? И команда стирателей памяти всего лишь проработает всю ночь напролет, чтобы обнаружить всех свидетелей и отправить раненых в Мунго.

— Там было только три злыдня, — пробормотал Гарри, на этот раз действительно виновато. — И они почти никого не покусали.

Драко легонько пнул его под столом и выразительно закатил глаза. Меньше всего ему хотелось проторчать у Робардса все утро. Гарри ответил своим обычным «нет, ну а чо я такого сказал» выражением. 

— «Почти никого не покусали», — повторил Робардс, подавшись вперед. Широкоплечий, облаченный в свою потертую аврорскую мантию, он производил впечатление кирпичной стены, которая вдруг пришла в движение — прямо на тебя. — Я вообще понять не могу, как вы это допустили! Полгода расследования, два месяца подготовки операции, неделя слежки — все должно было пройти гладко и незаметно. Черт знает, что это вообще такое! «Почти никого не покусали» — это не те результаты, которых я от вас жду!

Робардс расходился все сильнее — они точно побьют рекорд Деннисона, и их достижение продержится не меньше года. А то и все десять, если Гарри ляпнет что-нибудь еще.

— В этом есть и положительный момент, — вставил Драко, когда Робардс замолчал, чтобы набрать воздуха для следующей тирады. — Благодаря яду злыдней искусанные маглы ничего не запомнили. Меньше работы для Министерства.

Гарри округлил глаза и панически замотал головой. Теперь уже он попытался пнуть Драко под столом, но тот предусмотрительно подобрал ноги. Робардс замер на середине вдоха.

— Положительный момент? — придушенно повторил он. Он сегодня вообще как будто плохо понимал с первого раза. Устал, наверное, хотя еще и полудня нет. — Злыдни пытались сожрать их мозги! На улице, полной людей! Мы еще месяц будем вылавливать новости о тварях из глубин ада, или как там маглы их назвали.

Никто не разделял осторожного оптимизма Драко. Ведь все могло быть куда хуже: в дальнем углу тесного склада, где они накрыли контрабандистов, стояла клетка с взрывопотамом. Драко готов был поклясться, что придурок, который открыл клетку со злыднями, пробирался именно туда и не успел выпустить взрывопотама, только потому что они с Гарри сшибли его с ног. По-хорошему их вообще следовало наградить за спасение Лондона, а не отчитывать вот уже тридцать две минуты и восемнадцать секунд. 

— Инфернальные порождения тьмы, — подсказал Гарри.

Робардс смотрел на них прищуренными глазами и тяжело дышал — может, выдохся наконец, а может, придумывал, за что еще их отчитать.

— Значит так, — сказал он наконец, — поскольку это ваша ошибка, то и отслеживать свидетелей будете вы. Как обычно: собираете слухи, просматриваете заголовки газет, стираете память, заботитесь об опровержениях. Месяц, не меньше.

Гарри издал очень тихий сдавленный стон. Робардс дипломатично проигнорировал и этот звук, и искривленные губы Драко. 

— И не забудьте составить подробные объяснительные. — Палец Робардса постучал по неряшливо рассыпанной стопке бумаг. — Рапорты ваши выглядят так, будто вы их прямо во время задержания писали, причем, судя по почерку, друг у друга на спинах!

Просто превосходно. Им и без того предстояло составить не меньше дюжины разнообразных отчетов, подшить показания свидетелей и оформить как минимум сотню разнообразных улик — и хотя работа эта обычно была элементарной, в данном случае она изрядно осложнялась тем, что некоторые из улик постоянно пытались кого-нибудь сожрать. Словом, их и без того ожидала гора бумажной работы, которой хватит на неделю, не меньше. И никаких выходных, разумеется. И никаких интересных дел, пока они не разберутся со всем этим и не передадут бумаги в Визенгамот.

Драко откинулся в кресле и посмотрел через стол на Гарри. Ответный взгляд коснулся лица Драко, будто дуновение прохладного воздуха, казалось, этот ветерок скользнул по лбу, взъерошил волосы. 

А потом картинка перед глазами словно бы раздвоилась. Драко видел Гарри, который сидел неподвижно и слушал Робардса, и одновременно — другого Гарри, который усмехнулся и произнес:

— Кстати, отличная идея, можно совмещать приятное с полезным.

Голос, однако, прозвучал не со стороны. Драко слышал его так, будто Гарри шептал откуда-то сзади, прямо в затылок. Ни его голос, ни усмешка не существовали в реальности — только в голове Драко. Как и следующая картина. Драко увидел собственную обнаженную спину — выгнутую, с напряженными мышцами, покрытую капельками пота. Между его лопаток лежал бланк отчета, который придерживала ладонь Гарри. Перо, которым тот водил по бумаге, подскакивало и роняло капли чернил — Драко под ним вздрагивал от мягких толчков и запрокидывал голову. 

Настоящий Драко тоже покачал головой — изображение развеялось, оставив лишь тающий след возбуждения. 

Призрачный голос Гарри рассмеялся. На секунду его настоящий образ совместился с иллюзорным — он повернулся и бросил быстрый пытливый взгляд на лицо Драко, уголок его губ подрагивал, сдерживая усмешку. 

— Отчет о перевозке подконтрольных животных я ожидаю к концу недели, — сказал Робардс, перебирая ворох бумаг. — Нормальный отчет, а не эти каракули поверх туристической карты Лондона.

«Прекрати», — сказал Драко одними губами. Пнуть Гарри не получилось, он слишком ловко уворачивался.

Гарри невинно — не очень убедительно — моргнул, а затем растянул губы в злодейской усмешке. Драко попытался показать ему всем лицом, что сейчас очень неудачное время для его экспериментов, но было поздно. Кабинет перед глазами вновь поплыл, раздвоился.

Во втором, иллюзорном кабинете Гарри прижал Драко к столу, протолкнул колено между его бедер и тронул кончиками пальцев губы. 

— Лучше бы мы сейчас заперлись в том чулане для старой мебели, — прошептал голос Гарри, низкий и мягкий. — Все равно не работаем.

Иллюзорный Драко приоткрыл рот, лизнул пальцы и обхватил их губами. Гарри прерывисто вздохнул и прижался к нему еще плотнее.

Драко снова мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от картинки. Он все не мог привыкнуть к тому, каким Гарри видел его в своих фантазиях — податливым, открытым. Разумеется, это была всего лишь провокация.

Драко все понимал, но каждый раз попадался на его бесхитростные уловки. Сейчас достаточно было отвести глаза, чтобы прервать мысленную связь и не видеть, как Гарри медленно трахает пальцами его рот.

Драко старался даже не моргать.

Когда он взялся учить Гарри окклюменции, сложно было представить, что все закончится именно так. Просто тот постоянно думал слишком громко, Драко чувствовал его присутствие безо всякой легилименции — словно от него все время исходили волны тяжелого жара. Кроме того, Драко всегда считал, что окклюменция — весьма полезное умение для аврора, не хотел, чтобы однажды они провалили миссию из-за Гарри, и даже готов был потратить несколько своих личных вечеров, чтобы спасти его от унизительной неудачи. 

Оказалось, что у Гарри настоящий антиталант. Окклюменцией он до этого владел на примитивном, даже можно сказать, инстинктивном уровне — на языке Гарри Поттера это называлось «не, ну я могу, если очень надо» — и при всех стараниях Драко не продвинулся ни на йоту. Зато он умудрился овладеть тем, что они назвали обратной легилименцией.

То есть, проще говоря, научился транслировать образы из своих мыслей прямо в голову Драко.

По теории Драко, таким образом он пытался защитить малоинтересное содержимое своей головы. По теории Гарри — «ну так же веселее и тоже может пригодиться». Где он собрался применять свой сомнительный талант, так и осталось невыясненным, потому что практиковался он исключительно на Драко. И поначалу никому из них не было весело.

Тогда, в самый первый раз, они уже битых два часа потратили на окклюменцию. У Гарри, как и всегда, ничего не выходило, Драко злился, и они оба очень устали — и от длинного рабочего дня, и друг от друга. Гарри согласился попробовать еще раз, хотя и было заметно, что ему надоело и стараться он не собирается. Он сидел на потертом диване, приткнувшемся в углу Аврората, и с трудом сдерживал зевоту. Драко поймал его взгляд и приготовился произнести заклинание, когда вдруг увидел себя со стороны. Так ясно и четко, словно тут расхаживал его двойник. Кажется, это была сцена из вчерашнего дня — на нем была та же голубая рубашка, только Драко был уверен, что она никогда не прилегала к его телу так плотно, будто нарисованная. И брюки совершенно точно не обтягивали так сильно его задницу, на которой упорно фокусировалась картинка.

Драко моргнул, и иллюзия пропала. Перед ним на все том же древнем диване сидел пунцовый Гарри и изо всех сил делал вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Теперь-то он ничуть не смущался, демонстрируя, как его воображаемый двойник скользит губами по шее воображаемого Драко. То и дело Гарри пускал в ход зубы и язык, самым вероломным образом используя свои знания о слабостях Драко, хотя, разумеется, в реальности тот никогда не издавал таких беспомощных звуков, нет, даже когда его покусывали вот так за ухо. Гарри вообще отличался склонностью к преувеличениям. 

— Также проследите, откуда были похищены животные, и свяжитесь с заповедниками, чтобы пристроить их как можно быстрее, — донесся голос Робардса, как сквозь туман. — Лучше прямо завтра, хозотдел уже начал угрожать, что навоз нам придется убирать самим.

Драко кивнул и не глядя черкнул на листе пергамента какую-то закорючку. С легким раздражением он заметил, что перо подрагивает в руке — причем довольно заметно. Всему виной было то, что Гарри как раз добрался до ключиц и принялся расстегивать мантию воображаемого Драко, продолжая поглаживать его ухо свободной рукой. Всего два дня назад он делал это в реальности, и Драко отлично помнил, как ощущаются на коже подушечки его пальцев, когда большой обводит раковину, а указательный и средний скользят по коротким волоскам за ухом. Это воспоминание сделало картинку в мыслях еще ярче. Драко сглотнул вязкую горячую слюну, глядя, как его собственные руки сражаются с пуговицами на мантии Гарри. 

Всего два месяца назад он и не задумывался о таком. Во всяком случае, не так часто. Совершенно точно — не каждый день. И после той случайной обратной легилименции по примеру Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не было. По правде говоря, их общение стало даже более натянутым — с трудом достигнутое взаимопонимание, казалось, просто рассыпалось. Они едва разговаривали друг с другом, почти как два года назад, когда их только поставили работать в паре. Драко бесило это напряжение, ни с того ни с сего повисшее между ними, но когда ему на ум приходила одна из их обычных шуточек, он отчего-то не решался произнести ее вслух. 

Две недели прошли словно в ожидании грозы, и гром разразился, конечно, в самом неподходящем месте — в засаде. Дело о контрабанде редких волшебных животных было в самом разгаре, и их с Гарри отправили следить за домом, где, по сведениям информатора, была то ли база, то ли офис преступников.

Они подрались на второй день заточения в крохотной квартирке — из-за того, что Гарри слишком громко жевал яблоко. На самом деле в тот момент Драко готов был придушить его лишь за то, что он дышал. Затем они провели два дня в молчании, не отлипая от окон и потирая синяки и ссадины. Контрабандисты не появлялись, молчание становилось все тяжелее. Время растягивалось невыносимо, каждая минута длилась целый год, и Драко начал уже думать, что просто сойдет с ума. Или они все-таки прикончат друг друга, и лишь через века авроры обнаружат их иссохшие тела. Но когда они почти отчаялись, в доме напротив наконец появились признаки жизни. 

— Поттер! — Драко тогда едва не закричал. — Иди сюда! Смотри!

Гарри бросился к окну, почти врезался в Драко, вжался в него боком — почему-то невыносимо горячим. 

— Это же Лысый Шеп! — сказал Гарри, словно не замечая, как близко они стоят. 

— Именно, — ответил Драко — и не отодвинулся. 

Лысый Шеп, похоже, решил в этот дом переехать, если судить по количеству продуктов, которое он притащил час спустя. Еще пару часов они наблюдали, как Шеп, насвистывая, прибирается в кухне и гостиной, не позаботившись задернуть шторы.

— Гостей ждет, — предположил Гарри. — Кажется, мы тут надолго.

Драко тогда подумал, что должен быть в ярости от перспективы проторчать вдвоем в тесной комнате еще несколько дней. Но разозлиться не получилось — вместо этого он повернулся к Гарри, который все это время стоял слишком близко, гораздо ближе, чем им следовало стоять, и поцеловал его. Драко не задумывался, что делает. Наверное, если бы один из них прервался хоть на миг и задумался, они не решились бы продолжить — и тогда все окончательно рухнуло бы. Но Лысый Шеп то и дело мелькал в окне кухни с тряпкой и явно не собирался в ближайшее время заниматься чем-то противоправным, а губы Гарри были невыносимо горячими, и его пальцы скользили по шее сзади, и каким-то непонятным образом Драко вдруг оказался на одной из узких скрипучих кроватей вместе с ним. 

С тех пор они то и дело обнаруживали себя то в чулане для мебели, то в заброшенной кладовке уборщика, а то и вовсе — в спальне Гарри. Никто из них не размышлял об этом слишком много и уж тем более не говорил. 

Но у них попросту не было времени на задушевные разговоры и выяснение отношений, так ведь? С той самой засады они гоняли этих контрабандистов по всей Англии, едва прерываясь на сон и… да, на секс. Секса за этот месяц, кажется, было даже больше, чем сна. Поначалу Драко думал, что все закончится, как только они выберутся из той квартирки. Затем — что продлится лишь до окончания расследования.

Формально расследование пока не закрыто, хоть они и взяли преступников, а Драко уже и не знал, что еще думать. Гарри, похоже, останавливаться не собирался. В своей фантазии он успел освободить Драко от мантии и почти снял с него рубашку.

— И не задерживайте протоколы допросов, как в прошлый раз, — продолжал бубнить Робардс, — сдавайте сразу же, как закончите. А то опять затянут с регистрацией материалов, а нам суда месяц ждать.

— Но согласитесь, сэр, это не наша проблема. Я давно говорю, что администрацию Визенгамота надо или поувольнять всю, или хотя бы штрафовать. Они же совсем не работают, — заявил Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто это не он показывал Драко в этот самый момент, как сосредоточенно стягивает с него штаны.

— А я тебе давно говорю, что это не в нашей компетенции. Вот найдешь, за что их арестовать, тогда и поговорим.

Гарри многообещающе улыбнулся, и Драко точно знал, что улыбка эта адресована вовсе не Робардсу. И про ленивую администрацию Визенгамота он точно уже не думал, потому что в фантазии его двойник обхватил член Драко и нежно поглаживал головку большим пальцем.

Драко готов был поклясться, что эти его иллюзии — нечто куда большее, чем обратная легилименция. Чужие мысли не могут быть настолько осязаемы. Драко почти чувствовал на себе его руки, его дыхание на щеке и губах.

Слышал низкий горячий шепот:

— Ты хоть кивни, а то Робардс что-нибудь заподозрит. Ты уже минуты две не моргал. Настолько сильно нравится?

Драко механически кивнул. Потом сообразил, что Гарри наверняка посчитает это ответом на вопрос и поспешно покачал головой. Нет, черт побери, ему не нравилось задыхаться от возбуждения, сидя на совещании с начальником и десятком коллег! Член уже болезненно ныл, молния брюк вдавилась в головку — Драко предпочел бы чувствовать горячую руку Гарри, его большой палец, скользящий по отверстию, растирающий смазку. Воображаемый двойник Драко — везучий сукин сын! — прижал ладонь ко рту, прихватил зубами, чтобы не застонать. Гарри стиснул его бедра, подсадил на стол, прямо на рассыпанные в беспорядке отчеты, и прижался всем телом. 

Драко отчетливо увидел собственные пальцы, стиснувшие мантию на его плече, розовые пятна на груди, капельки пота, выступившие у Гарри на шее — невыносимо хотелось подойти и слизнуть их. 

— Мистер Малфой, — голос Робардса едва доносился сквозь пелену, — с вами все в порядке?

Драко снова кивнул, вывел на пергаменте еще одну закорючку.

— Разумеется, сэр. — Голос у него совсем охрип. — Небольшие последствия вчерашнего задержания, но я весь внимание.

— У вас будет достаточно времени на отдых, — ухмыльнулся Робардс, постукивая пальцем по пачке бумаг.

— Ты все еще можешь говорить? — Иллюзорный Гарри покачал головой. — Значит, я что-то делаю не так.

Драко моргнул — или дрогнула иллюзия, — и они с Гарри оказались совершенно голыми. Гарри одобрительно кивнул, уложил Драко на стол и закинул его ногу себе на плечо. Провел кончиками пальцев по бедру, по колену. Свободная рука скользила по груди Драко — он видел, как Гарри гладит каждое красное пятно, дурацкий неровный румянец почему-то завораживал его. Еще он питал какое-то нездоровое пристрастие к соскам Драко. По крайней мере, никогда не упускал возможности потрогать их или облизать. Вот и сейчас погладил один подушечкой пальца, провел вверх и вниз, немного надавил. Воображаемый Драко издал придушенный звук — на самом деле он, конечно же, никогда так не стонал. Ну не так отчаянно точно. 

— Я так хотел тебя вчера, еле удержался, чтобы не вломиться ночью к тебе домой. — Гарри погладил бедро воображаемого Драко, обхватил ладонью ягодицу. — И сегодня утром тоже. 

Драко представил, как Гарри карабкается по вьющимся розам прямо мимо спальни родителей — почему-то с алой розой в зубах, — и фыркнул. И следом за тем пришла другая мысль, гораздо менее смешная и нелепая, — о том, как вчера он торопливо проталкивал в себя пальцы и представлял Гарри рядом в своей постели. Уходя с работы, Драко думал, что вырубится немедленно, как только голова коснется подушки, но, забравшись под одеяло, обнаружил, что ему не хватает Гарри. 

— Я так хочу дотронуться до тебя по-настоящему, — продолжал тот, а его пальцы уже кружили вокруг ануса, слегка надавливали, так что Драко видел, как кончики раздвигают нежную кожу. — Я уже готов забраться под стол и отсосать тебе.

Драко сжал ноги и попытался как можно незаметнее вытереть испарину со лба. Пожалуй, перед тем как придушить Гарри, он все-таки затащит его в какой-нибудь чулан.

Робардс наконец перестал перечислять тысячи бумажек, которые им с Гарри придется заполнить, и переключился на Питерсона. Ему грозило совместное расследование с Сектором борьбы с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов. Жуткая скучища, по мнению Драко. Хотя, если сравнивать с отчетами о содержании конфискованных животных…

И тут Драко понял, что до сих пор Гарри лишь дразнился. Как только Робардс отвел от них взгляд, Гарри тут же протолкнул в воображаемого Драко два пальца, погладил другой рукой растянутую порозовевшую кожу. Настоящий Драко и иллюзорный задохнулись почти синхронно. 

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — произнес Гарри голосом не сексуальным даже, а каким-то мягким и странно сдавленным. Почему-то от этого тона у Драко все внутри сжалось. А Гарри использовал еще один запрещенный прием: — Драко. Драко…

Так же он повторял имя Драко в самый первый раз, этот задыхающийся шепот намертво отпечатался в его памяти — даже ярче, чем ощущение чужих рук на теле, чем жар чужой обнаженной кожи и быстрые жадные поцелуи. И потому фантазия Гарри все сильнее затягивала его, казалось уже, что это он сам запрокидывает голову, сминая отчеты, и это в его задницу проталкиваются пальцы. Казалось, он чувствовал дыхание на своей обнаженной груди — короткие быстрые вдохи и долгие влажные выдохи, которые то и дело превращались в прикосновения губ. Член подрагивал, отзываясь на толчки внутри, жесткая кромка молнии на миг вдавливалась в уздечку и возвращала Драко в реальность.

Он бросил на Гарри быстрый взгляд через стол — вызывающий, почти требовательный. Тот быстро сглотнул. Он отлично понял Драко, не мог не понять. 

Пальцы выскользнули из задницы его воображаемого двойника с пошлым влажным звуком, и их место заняла головка члена. Гарри потерся о вход медленным тягучим движением. Драко пришлось вцепиться рукой в столешницу, потому что кабинет уже не просто раздваивался на реальность и иллюзию — он шатался. Стул показался вдруг ужасно неустойчивым, словно ножки его таяли; Драко казалось, что и сам он тает, плавится от нестерпимого жара во всем теле. Кожа там, где Гарри касался его двойника, горела.

Неторопливо, явно для того, чтобы Драко успел рассмотреть каждый дюйм, каждое движение, Гарри вставил член. Драко непроизвольно сжался и едва не застонал разочарованно, когда не ощутил ничего. Только все тот же жар, который нетерпеливо пожирал его изнутри. Иллюзорный Драко изогнулся, вцепился пальцами в собственное бедро. Его волосы совершенно растрепались, едва заметно завиваясь на кончиках, и приходили во все больший беспорядок, когда Драко безотчетно мотал головой. 

Если он всегда так выглядит во время секса — это ужасно.

Дурацкая беспокойная мысль почти сразу исчезла под очередной волной возбуждения. Розовые, немного натертые края ануса туго обхватывали член Гарри, когда он двигался внутрь и наружу. Было так странно наблюдать за этим с подобного ракурса. Драко видел и дрожащие от напряжения бедра Гарри, которому этот медленный темп, похоже, давался с трудом, и собственный член, роняющий капли смазки от каждого толчка.

— Что ж, если ни у кого нет вопросов, — голос Робардса пробился к сознанию Драко, словно отзвук далекой радиостанции в неисправном приемнике, — все свободны.

Некоторое время его слова эхом отдавались в голове Драко, прежде чем он понял смысл. Свободны. Совещание закончилось. Все поспешно прощались, в дверях возникла легкая давка, и в суматохе, кажется, никто не заметил, как Драко и Гарри пробрались к выходу, двигаясь несколько скованно и стратегически расположив папки с документами. Драко лишь надеялся, что ничего не перепутал, когда сгребал бумаги со стола. 

Дальнейшее слабо отложилось в его памяти, просто, как обычно и случалось, они оказались в одном из заброшенных кабинетов. Судя по рядам каталожных шкафов, когда-то здесь хранили какую-то картотеку, а может, она до сих пор пылилась здесь, всеми забытая. Едва закрыв за собой дверь, Драко уронил свою папку — отчеты и рапорты разлетелись по углам — и толкнул Гарри к стене. 

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — прошипел он, расстегивая мантию Гарри с такой яростью, что трещали петли.

— Не говори, что тебе не понравилось. — Гарри без церемоний положил ладонь ему на ширинку, сжал член. — Я же вижу.

Драко поцеловал его, чтобы не отвечать. Так всегда было проще, потому что, когда Гарри говорил, Драко слишком много думал. Поэтому он просто жадно скользил губами по губам Гарри, касался их языком, торопливо расстегивая его брюки. Тот тоже возился с одеждой Драко, хотя он вряд ли мог бы сказать, что именно делает Гарри. Были тому виной его иллюзии или зашкаливающее возбуждение, но Драко почти не ощущал свое тело. Только там, где он соприкасался с Гарри, трогал его, целовал — оно становилось реальным. 

Чтобы скорее обрести себя, Драко дернул полы его рубашки и поспешно прижался к обнаженной коже, обхватил пальцами член, провел сразу быстро и с оттяжкой. Гарри затрясло. 

— А тебе нравится выставлять меня идиотом, да? — хрипло прошептал Драко ему на ухо. — Но теперь ты у меня в руках. В буквальном смысле. И я могу сделать кое-что гораздо интереснее, чем показать тебе пару картинок.

Драко опустился на колени, бросил быстрый взгляд на ошалевшего Гарри и лизнул головку. Член был весь перепачкан солоноватой смазкой, у Драко закружилась голова от этого вкуса, от прикосновения тонкой горячей кожи к губам, языку. Он втянул головку в рот и облизал ее. Пол под ним снова покачивался, Драко сжал бедро Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться. 

Тот запустил дрожащую руку в волосы Драко, он не давил, не пытался управлять его движениями, всего лишь искал опоры. Драко понравился этот беспомощный жест и, не дав Гарри ни секунды на передышку, он наклонил голову, впустил член в горло. На Гарри это произвело сокрушительное действие. Он вскрикнул, пальцы в волосах Драко конвульсивно сжались — почти болезненное ощущение, но оно только сильнее подстегнуло возбуждение. Член во рту вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Драко надавливал языком на уздечку, и истекал смазкой.

Гарри издавал слабые придушенные звуки, он прижал ладонь ко рту и просто смотрел вниз, на Драко, неотрывно, не моргая. Тот больше не сумел отвести глаза, этот взгляд поймал его, словно раскаленная нить, протянувшаяся через все его тело прямиком в пах. Драко снова впустил член в горло, чувствуя, как эта нить набухает, наливается огнем. Вслепую он нащупал собственный член, сжал его сквозь белье — Гарри успел расстегнуть его брюки, но дальше не продвинулся. Вспышка острого удовольствия почти оглушила его.

Впрочем, и Гарри был на грани — головка во рту Драко словно бы еще сильнее набухла, член содрогался каждый раз, когда он слизывал с нее смазку и позволял проскользнуть глубже. 

Драко отстранился на секунду, посмотрел на Гарри — хоть и снизу вверх, но торжествующе. 

— Тебе настолько нравится? — Это был тот же вопрос, который ему задавал Гарри. — Хочешь кончить?

— Да, — выдохнул тот. — Пожалуйста, Драко! 

Поддев резинку своих трусов, Драко обхватил член и провел по нему несколько раз так, чтобы Гарри видел. Он уже чувствовал подкатывающий оргазм и едва сдерживался, чтобы не сжать член сильнее. Гарри тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом.

Драко снова сжал головку губами, втянул ее в рот глубоко, как смог. Гарри вздрогнул, замычал в ладонь, и в горло Драко брызнула сперма. Он сглотнул вокруг пульсирующей головки, и раскаленная нить внутри него лопнула, разливая по телу огненную волну.

Гарри не дал ему отдышаться — поднял рывком на ноги, все еще оглушенного, и жадно поцеловал.

— Драко… — прошептал Гарри, улыбаясь, как полоумный. — Пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Драко вытащил из трусов липкую руку и вытер ее о мантию Гарри. Не задумываясь — в том, что касалось Гарри, это всегда все портило — он ответил:

— Пойду.


End file.
